Wendy's Perfect Return
by Radella Hardwick
Summary: Another one shot and a different category. Find out what happens when Wendy finds our lovable rogue drunk. Smut/Fluff


_Wendy's Perfect Return_

Alternative Summary:

We all know the story of Peter Pan and no-one, not even Natilra, could re-work it, because it is the perfect fairy tale. But what of grown-up Wendy? What if she were to return?

**Disclaimer: Who reckons I own any of the characters or settings in this story? Well, for those of you who do, I don't. I merely having my way with them. ;-)  
AN: I watched the film recently and I've been reading other people's fanfics, so here's my contribution. Hope you enjoy my first ****delve**** into smut/fluff.  
**

She was asleep.

She hoped.

She had to be; this could not be real. The man slumped at the desk before her could not be real, but then neither could the desk. For that matter, the pianoforte and four-poster bed and every other detail of her surroundings must be the creations of her deranged imagination. But they were; even if they were physically real, she had still created them.

Her head was starting to hurt, so she gave up trying to rationalise being here and accepted that she was. Suddenly, the blurry edges of the scene around her sharpened and she could hear the sounds of the ship. This, of course, made her wonder; if she had kept on thinking about it, would she have been able to break out of it?

At that point, she realised that the most ferocious pirate to sail the seven seas had yet to react to her presence in his cabin. The young woman walked up to his slumped form and put her hand gently on his back at the base of his neck.

He reacted violently; whipping around with a bejewelled dagger, which went straight to her sternum. Only her involuntary stumble backwards that saved her from dying in that instant.

"Hello, my pretty," he slurred. His forget-me-not blue eyes were shot with red, but whether from anger or alcohol she was unable to tell. "You're going to make Captain Hook very happy." And with that he went to pull her into him. She struggled and fought to escape but he dragged her towards him. "You're not getting away that easily," he said, succeeding in getting her onto his knee.

"Get off of me!" she yelled indignantly, trying to push herself away from him. He, however, clasped her to him and pressed his lips to hers, hard.

She would never be able to explain her next actions, but she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She took both of them by surprise. But he recovered quicker; worrying at her bottom lip, wanting to deepen the kiss yet further.

Wendy Darling learnt something amazing about herself in that moment; she was in love with the pirate captain. She opened her mouth and eagerly greeted his tongue with her own.

He cupped her face for a moment before running his hands down over her shoulders to her breasts, which he cupped. He then ran his right hand up her left thigh and pushed the right shoulder of her nightgown down with his left. She froze suddenly, she was by no means ready to surrender her virtue to him.

She tried to escape him again but he just stood up with her straddling his waist. He carried her over to the bed, laid her down on it and began to push her nightgown out of the way.

"Captain Hook!" she yelled, trying to push against him. But he just recaptured her lips, effectively silencing her and causing her to melt into him. This time he succeeded in completely disrobing her. She dove her hands into his chest hair and then ran her hands up pushing his shirt off as she went. Then she came up against the strap for his hook, which she nimbly undid, even with him devouring her neck. With his contraption and shirt to one side, Wendy turned her attention to his breeches.

It took them two minutes flat to remove their remaining garments, clear the bed of everything but bedding and to move to the head of the bed. Before he plundered her, the young woman beneath him pulled him into a hungry, passionate kiss. She adored the feeling of his beard against her face and he loved the way her hands travelled over his scalp. He drew back for a tantalising second before plunging into her midst.

They were so rapt up in each other that it was three whole days before they left his cabin in search of food.


End file.
